We Still Have Tonight
by Crittab
Summary: Another take on the love scene in Breaking Dawn after Alice leaves. Edward needs to have Bella completely-Now. Rated a hard 'M'-- Dom Edward makes a brief appearance though still pretty tame . Enjoy :


**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and even this particular fic spins from her exact words. Why? Because I'm way too unimaginative to create my own fantasies, so I steal those of others. What can I say? I'm just a bad person like that. Enjoy anyway ;)

**We Still Have Tonight**

(Breaking Dawn Chapter 30-Irresistable)

_Wanting some normality for Renesmee, I'd insisted on taking her home to our cottage at bedtime. Jacob was more comfortable in his wolf form at the moment; the stress was easier dealt with when he felt ready for a fight. I wish that I could feel the same, could feel ready. He ran in the woods on guard again. _

_After she was deeply under, I put Renesmee in her bed and then went to the front room to ask my questions of Edward. The ones I was able to ask, at any rate; one of the most difficult of problems was the idea of trying to hide anything form him, even with the advantage of my silent thoughts. _

_He stood with his back to me, staring into the fire. _

_"Edward, I—"_

_He spun and was across the room in what seemed like no time at all, not even the smallest part of a second. I only had time to register the ferocious expression on his face before his lips were crushing against mine, and his arms were locked around me like steel girders (SM)._

My arms fought to catch up to his actions, and locked around him tightly, grasping desperately at the back of his shirt.

"I need you. Now," he said harshly, pushing me back against the wall of our small living room. He pushed me up slightly and I hitched my legs around his waist, feeling that need for me hard against my core.

"Fuck," I said breathily as his mouth began to assault my neck and shoulders, pushing fabric away where it became a barrier. "Edward." I intended his name to be a warning, to make him stop and allow us to change our location before going any further. Instead the word came out as a moan, urging him onward as his hands began to claw and tear at my shirt, ripping it away from my body.

Before I could attempt a second, even more pathetic protest, he ripped me away from the wall and used his inhuman speed to take us quickly to our bedroom, locking the door behind us, and forcing my back up against it as it had been against the wall less than two seconds before.

He placed me unceremoniously on my feet as he began to remove the rest of our clothing, not bothering with the pretence of romance. His need was at the forefront of both our thoughts as he drug my underwear away from my body and replaced them with his fingers against my slick folds, spreading my legs further apart with his feet.

He moved in closer, pushing his body against mine as his fingers continued their magic, flicking against my clit, and then diving into me where I wanted him most. He groaned into my ear and pressed himself against me harder, allowing me to feel his hardness on the side of my stomach.

"God, Bella. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" his tone was dark and filled with lust. In truth, until this moment I'd had no idea. His movements before had always been so slow, so sweet, so careful. Unlike those times, this time brought with it an urgency that I all too willingly welcomed. Making love with him was always special and incredible, but I could only imagine how it would feel to truly be fucked by him. That thought made me drip even more, and I ground against his hand, aching to feel more of him.

"Do you want me, Bella? Love?" he asked, his hands continuing to torture me in the best way imaginable. "Do you want me to fuck you?" I grasped at him with all of my might, digging the nails of one hand into his back, and the other into the bicep of the arm that led to what was creating the most intense desire between my legs.

"Oh God, yes," I moaned. I'd never needed to feel him inside of me more than I did in that moment. "Please Edward," I begged, moving against his hand.

"Please what?" he asked roughly, nipping at my earlobe. I moaned loudly and bit down on his shoulder.

"Please, please fuck me." The growl that emitted from his chest and rang in my ear sent shivers throughout my body, causing the hair on my arms to stand on end. In a swift movement he pulled me from the door and threw me onto the bed, following immediately.

"Bella," his tone was one of desperation as he positioned himself over me, hesitating slightly at my entrance.

"Please," I said softly. His facade dropped ever so slightly for a moment, and he leaned in, kissing me tenderly.

"I do so love you, Bella. Forever." With those words spoken, he reclaimed the previous intensity and pushed into me with abandon. Hard as I tried, I could not contain my pleasured screams as he pounded into me hard and fast. He silenced them himself with crushing kisses that took my breath away.

It wasn't long after he entered me that I felt my orgasm begin to build. The intensity of this moment brought me up faster than ever before, and I desperately longed for the release as the pleasure kept building and building until it became painful.

I was there. I was there and nothing, I was sure, could have made the orgasm more intense than it promised to be. However, in that moment Edward's lips left mine and found their way back to my ear, "Come for me, love," he ordered in a husky tone—the kind that sounds like pure sex. That was my undoing. In a scream that was stifled by his hard mouth melding with my own, I came harder than I'd ever experienced before. I felt every nerve ending in my body spark with the shock of it, and my fingers and toes became tingly with the aftershock.

A moment after my release I could feel Edward tense and shake as he came hard inside of me, his own cries muffled in my shoulder. He pounded so hard into me that I was sure, had I been human, I would have broken in half. The pleasure was incredible.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was probably just short minutes, Edward's pace slowed to a stop, and he pulled away from me and rolled onto his back. Not willing to break our connection, I followed him and curled against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Edward said softly, kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him, wide-eyed with disbelief.

"Sorry?" I repeated, confused entirely. He looked marginally ashamed, but also totally satisfied—two very conflicting emotions. He nodded slightly.

"I was rough with you. I shouldn't have been." I shook my head, as a dog would shake off the raindrops, trying to understand his statement.

"Don't apologize," I commanded. "Don't ever apologize for something like this." Now he looked confused.

"I don't understand," he said. "I was rough, impulsive..."

"Yes," I said, nodding my agreement. "You were rough, impulsive, and so insanely sexy I can't barely control myself just thinking of it." He raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"You liked that?" he asked, incredulous, but pleased. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, God yes!" he laughed and pulled me into him, kissing me lightly.

"You're a strange lady, wife," he said, hugging me tightly. I just rolled my eyes and kissed him once more. After a moment, his face changed from a look of contentment to sadness.

"I can't believe I'm just getting to know you and it might all be taken away so soon," he said softly. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"It's not over yet." He looked unconvinced. "Besides, we still have tonight," I said with a grin. He raised an eyebrow. "What else do you want to know?"

**End**

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed. I wrote two versions of this scene because I intended to write this one, and then another one came out instead, if that makes any sense whatsoever. I hope you enjoyed it—please let me know.


End file.
